Devil & Angel
by Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Maki Nishikino, a devil, who always dreamt of an angel when she was still young was sent in earth with her memories erased. Will Maki learn who's the girl in her dream? What if she already met her without noticing it? DevilAngel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Maki was still a child, she always dreamt of an angel. Not sure who that is, or if that angel even exist, terrifies her. It was just a dream, yes. Maki is powerful, yes, but it seems to her that the angel is more powerful than her. Every time she dreamt of the angel, she always saw her golden orbs directly looking at her, and a smile in her lips. It terrifies her how the smile of the girl- an angel make her nervous, but somehow she can't explain that feeling really well. It scares her that the angel might control her when time comes. But why her? Why a devil like her will be continuously be bothered by an angel, in a dream. Was it a prophecy? A fate? Or perhaps, a destiny? She never knew. She never told about her parents about this. Yet, her father knew something was going on with Maki, every night he can see Maki going in a pond where you can see what are the angels doing above. After that, Maki was sent in earth, for her mind to be matured. She goes in family named Nishikino with her memories erased. It was all when she is still child.

Maki Nishikino, 17 years old. It's been a 10 years since she was sent to earth. Maki had no friends, when she was still a little child, she tried to be friend with everyone. But she learned the truth about reality. Some were scared of befriending her because of her family. And some were taking her for granted. Because of that Maki never learned to smile. She's a devil, why she needed to smile anyway?

The sun rises, another morning for Maki. As usual she changed in her school uniform, and eat her breakfast. It was an idylic day. She walked into her school, Otonokizaka. She entered in her room and wait for the class to start. The classes were boring, she knew it all. She didn't understand why she needed to go in school in the first place. The bell ring it's time for them to go home, but not for some people due to their club activities, and for Maki who always play piano at the music room. This time will be a different one though.

"Someone's knocking?" Maki said in her thoughts.

"Y-you can enter." Maki said with her voice quite shaking. When the girl entered, even though it's the first time seeing her, Maki thought she looked familiar.

"Your voice is really beautiful! and the way you play the piano was amazing!" The girl in front of her said. Maki blushed at the sudden compliment. She wasn't used to this and she's the first one who had the courage to even talk to her. She looked over the girl's ribbon- red. 'So she's a second year huh' somehow she's comfortable in her presence. It made Maki smile. The ash girl blush, when she saw Maki smiled. Erasing all of the negative thoughts Maki's classmates talking about. At the same time, Maki's face turned into a bit red. It was such a rare sight, even Maki was shocked. 'I smiled, didn't I? It wasn't a bad feeling though.'

"N-Nishikino-san..." the girl spoke quietly.

"You know... my name?" Maki asked, confused.

The girl nodded. Maki doesn't need to know why. After all she's a Nishikino.

"I-it will be unfair if I didn't know y-yours..." Maki stuttered. This the first time she talked in a complete stranger, and she even smiled. Since she was a little, this is th e first time she have a conversation with someone. Not even the devils dared to talk to her.

"O-oh! I-I'm Minami Kotori." She spoke softly with a smile on her face. Her cute voice perfectly reached Maki's ear, which Maki thought was cute. Maki kept staring at Kotori, she really is, strangely familiar into Maki's eyes.

Kotori, embarrassed, wonders why Maki is staring at her like that. Still nervous, she decided not to do anything. Maki noticed the nervousness in Kotori, she realized that she have been staring at her.

"S-so... M-Minami-senpai. W-why are you here? You didn't follow me or anything right?"

"Of course not! But somehow my feet dragged me here, and there's where I noticed that someone's playing the piano and it turned out to be you, Nishikino-san." Kotori replied. Maki not knowing what to say next, just nodded and remained quiet. Silence enveloped them not until Maki blurted something,

"Here, sit beside me."

"Thanks!" replied Kotori, removing her nervousness and worries she smiled brightly making Maki blush. Kotori seated beside Maki.

Maki was still tense, but the atmosphere around them, slowly starting to calm.

"So umm, Mina-" before Maki can even form Kotori's name, she was quickly cut by Kotori.

"Actually, I'm not really use someone calling me by my last name. You can call me Kotori, Maki-chan~" Kotori cheerfully said with a genuine smile on her lips..

Maki's face reddened at the sudden event. Where did the nervous girl from earlier go? But that's what interest Maki. Instead of her running away due to Maki's family background, she stayed and even dare to call her in her first name. Maki was pleased. This is the attention she wanted, not even her parents could give it to her. They were always busy with their works and of course Maki understands that. But it hurts her that she'll need to gave up music, order of her parents, just to succeed being the owner of their Hospital.

Maki nodded shyly, "K-Kotori-s-senpai..." Maki faltered. It was where Kotori realised that Maki is like a little child who needs attention, total opposite of cold and rude behaviour Maki's classmates were talking about. It makes her want to know about Maki more. And at the same time she know she can't fall deeper into her...

"Hehehe~ you're really shy Maki-chan~" Kotori giggled as she teased the embarrassed red-haired girl.

"K-Kotori-senpai.. d-don't you need to go home?" Kotori chuckled at how cute Maki is whenever she stuttered in her words.

"Hmm~ I guess. Let's go home together?" Kotori asked, leaning to Maki. Maki takes a little step back, before she nodded.

On their way home, Maki can only think of Kotori. Somehow her mind wonders about her, she was so mysterious, Maki thought. Her smile made her uncomfortable, but that's what where Maki interested the most, it's both keeping her and telling her to not go near that girl. Out of all people she met, Kotori was different, it makes her heart race. However, there's something that tells her do not get affectionate to Kotori. Was Kotori hiding something? Probably not. But still it bugs Maki into no end. Maki push off her thought for now. Maki sighed, her body slightly trembled as cold wind blows.

"Hm? Maki-chan are you cold?" Kotori asked as she felt Maki shivered a little.

"A-a little."

"I see…" Kotori grinned her mind came up with a great idea. She hooked her arms with Maki's, "I'll give you my warm then~" Kotori winked at Maki, she never fails to see Maki's tomato face.

Maki isn't used in skinship, but she doesn't want to reject Kotori. And it's true, it gives her warm.

"Oh, K-Kotori-senpai… Umm this is where I live.. Thanks.." Maki taked a bow at her senior.

"Ehhhhh? This is your house?!" Kotori stated in shock.

"Mm yeah? Is there any problem, senpai?" Maki raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course! My house is just in the opposite side! How can I never saw you here?"

"Really?! Well, I don't go out often, and I have my cram school too." Maki explained

"Oh. Still, it's kinda impossible I never saw you when we're just neighbors."

"You're right."

"Then starting tomorrow, let's go in school together~" Kotori said happily as she run through her house, and entered, without waiting for Maki's reply. Maki also entered her house, she quickly go into her room and rest herself in bed. Maki had a small smile in her face before drifting in sleep, and dreamt something.

* * *

 **I still don't know if I should put YohaRiko here or seperare them, but I'll put them in characters anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's an order. You know the rules." The man said tonelessly.

"I know-" Kotori's words were cut,

"Then why are you getting close with that devil?" Kotori clenched her fist when she heard the man emphasized the word devil. Was it from anger? Kotori shook her head, she must not feel this way. But then again, why is she feeling this way? Thought she wasn't able to answer.

"It's just a way to kill her." She lied. Kotori wouldn't be able to do that, not when her feelings are in disarray.

"Do it fast, Minami. It's the only way to get your memories back."

"But why her?" Kotori asked.

"I cannot tell you that." with that the man disappeared into thin air.

Once again, Kotori clenched her fist to calm herself down. I must take my memories back no matter what.. but.. is it important now? It's a thought kept running in Kotori's mind when she met the red-haired girl.

* * *

Kotori Minami when she was young- age 5- she always play around, she can freely do what she likes, until a certain incident happened. She was 7 years old that time, unaware of danger. Just having a little knowledge of their enemy, the devils. Despite that, she always wanted to meet one, and that caused her situation right now. A place, forbidden to her, just a little bit close to earth, where angels and devils can meet. She goes there, unknown to her guards. When she entered, a young girl with a red-hair and amethyst eyes caught her eyes.

"Hey! Are you an angel?" Kotori asked the girl. The girl widened here eyes and drew her knife for self protection, yet when saw the eyes of Kotori, she dropped the knife, and was captivated by Kotori's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kotori asked, her eyes showing worry to the other girl. She put her hands in the girl's shoulder, but quickly removing it when the girl flinched.

"What's your name?" Kotori asked, hoping she will get an answer.

The girl not looking up replied, "Maki- a devil."

Kotori was shocked, she never thought that she will meet a devil, same of her age. But then, she felt scared. When she saw Maki looking up, her body froze, her heart start racing, her thoughts were full of negative ones. She thought she will die.

"Angel, are you scared of me too?" Maki said, looking directly into Kotori's eyes. When Kotori saw that expression;sadness in Maki's eyes, she thought maybe some devils felt emotions too.

"No. I'm not! I'm just surprised that's all! By the way, I'm Kotori- an angel. Nice to meet you, Maki-chan!" She reached her hand which is gladly accepted by Maki.

"S-same here, K-Kotori-chan." Kotori grinned. 'Maybe devils can be cute too!'

Soon as Maki removed her hands from Kotori's lightning was strucked in front of them. Both in fear, their body froze none of them was able to move. Maki, fully resolved, had tried to reach out Kotori. She was immediately stopped by her father though.

"F-Father.." Maki groaned, suffering from the pain her Father was giving to her.

"What do you thing you're doing?!" His voice were husky, scaring Kotori. While Maki is already used to it.

"N-none of your business." Maki said still in pain. Maki's breathing is getting harder and harder every moment, soon enough, she lost her conciousness.

"You! What did you do to her?! Why is she talking to someone as naive as you?!" Maki's father words, shaken Kotori to fear.

"Stop it!" Immediately, Kotori's father appeared in front of her, guarding her at what Maki's father will do.

"Hm. Be glad. I'll have to lecture Maki about this, you should too. The next time this happens, I'll kill you." With that Maki's father disappear.

Kotori returned, still in fear this time was different. She fear that she wouldn't be able to meet Maki again, her friend.

"Kotori, come here." Kotori's father smiled.

"W-what is it, Father?" Kotori said, her voice quite nervous.

"Don't be nervous, okay? I already forgive you," He pat Kotori's head, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Kotori's eye widened and loses her conciousness at the same time, her memories.

Few weeks had passed, since that tragic day- to Kotori it's like nothing happened. But she still, somehow, feels that there's something wrong- something missing. She tried to reached for her father, but failed to do so- fearing of something. Then her mission was given. To kill the girl named Nishikino Maki, she was surprised. Kotori never had a thought that angels will kill someone, and she didn't want to kill anyone. But the conditions were too good for her to disagree, she never wanted to kill, but she want her memories to be back. She wondered why though, was that really important to her in point that she agreed killing this girl named Nishikino Maki. Years had passed since that and there in her 2nd year of highschool, she met the girl-the girl that'll bring her memories back, if killed.

Yet that mere thought of killing her was dismissed when she saw how her fingers touched the piano, caring, and the way she looks at it- the most precious thing in the world. Especially when she saw her amethyst eyes. Without knowing, she entered in the music room and clapped her hands loudly, only to capture her amethyst eyes. Kotori didn't know why she felt that way, it's unsettling. She decided to know her more, she dismissed of killing her, just for a little while, Kotori thought.

* * *

Next day, Kotori woke up early, she took her bath and ate her breakfast. She waited for Maki outside, considering she didn't get her number, Kotori sighed at her own stupidity. Minutes passed and she saw Maki coming out from her house. She had a smile on her face and waved her hand,

"Maki-chan!"

"K-Kotori" Maki fidgeted a little.

"Goodmorning, Maki-chan!" Kotori greeted as she made her way besides Maki.

"Goodmorning." Maki said.

"So did you sleep well, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked, trying to removed the nervousness of Maki.

"Mm. Though I had a dream." Maki's eyes are darted at clouds.

"A dream? What is it?" Kotori asked, little excited.

"Well.. I don't really remember anything, except that person eyes. It same as yours. Say Kotori, did we meet already?" Maki looked directly at Kotori's eyes as if finding an answer to her question.

"I think we don't. And besides, if we did, I'll never forget someone like you, Maki-chan." Kotori smiled it almost blinded Maki, her face covered in blush.

"Geez, Kotori!" Maki looked away to hide herself in embarrassment even though she know it's too late. Kotori only giggled on Maki's reaction. I should introduce Maki-chan to Umi-chan and Honoka-chan. Kotori thought. It's just the start of the long day in school.

* * *

 **Just a quick update! Hope you like It!**


End file.
